


Rosy Cheeks

by runielwink



Series: nielwink from indonesian [4]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runielwink/pseuds/runielwink
Summary: The sports science guy with tall stature falls for a fashion design major student who asked him to be his model for a designer project. Really, though, who can say no to Jihoon and his round, rosy cheeks?





	1. Rosy Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rosy Cheeks](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/406662) by december2812. 



> We need fluff. WE NEED FLUFF. //shakes fist
> 
> Unedited, unbeta-ed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: There was an error due to using icons :"( idk man. Thankfully I kept a back up this time huhuhuhuhu. 
> 
> Unbetaed.

Jihoon put a huge effort in lifting the mannequin that he had to use as today's property test.

 

The heat and the fabrics that he previously put into the box that somehow dangling out made Jihoon tsk-ed in irritation.

 

For God's sake. He really wanted to reach the car already. His arms got stiff and drops of sweat appeared in his forehead. Why did this summer feel longer than usual?

 

Jihoon tried reaching his car keys from his pocket, but it was hard. He tsk-ed again. He was so close to his limit. He wasn't patient enough to put down the mannequin and his box only to take out his car keys.

 

Jihoon looked around to find someone until- "Excuse me."

 

A man turned around. He was wearing a black futsal uniform and a cap that he put carelessly. He looked at Jihoon, who cringed and tried to speak up.

 

"Let me help you," the man said. He was more observant than expected, trying to help Jihoon lifting the mannequin that was as tall as Jihoon.

 

"Thank you."

 

Jihoon was out of breath. He took his car keys and got himself ready to get back the mannequin, but the man in front of him shook his head.

 

"I will help taking this until your car," he said.

 

Jihoon nodded and conveyed his thanks. He walked fast towards his car and opened the back door so that the man could put Jihoon's mannequin and box over there.

 

"I'm really sorry for troubling you." Jihoon nodded, wiping his sweaty forehead.

 

"It's no trouble at all."

 

Jihoon smiled and only now took a good look at the man before him, who was scratching the back of his head.

 

"Are you going to the courtyard?" Jihoon asked.

 

The man nodded and fixed his large sports bag.

 

"Hop in then. I'll drive you there."

 

The man shook his head, but Jihoon beat him faster by opening his car's passenger door.

 

"The courtyard is still quite far. Jump in, I'll take you there."

 

Finally, the man nodded and stepped into Jihoon's car.

 

For the first time, in the middle of the crazy summer heat.  A man in futsal uniform and another man with rosy cheeks met.

 

* * *

 

"So you're from Sports Science major?"

 

A nod. "And you?'

 

"I'm Art, Fashion Design."

 

Ahh. Is that so.

 

They both fell into silence, neither spoke to the other until Jihoon finally opened his mouth. "Sorry- your name is..."

 

"Ahh, I'm Kang Daniel. You?"

"I'm Park Jihoon."

 

Jihoon swept his tongue over his lips, a bit hesitant to ask, but, seeing Daniel's long legs-- Jihoon finally mustered all his courage.

 

"May I ask how tall you are?"

"Me? Around 180 cm, I guess."

 

Ahh. Jihoon tapped his steering wheel and glanced at Daniel, who was humming along with the song playing from Jihoon's car's audio system.

 

"Are you busy with your classes lately?"

 

Daniel turned around and looked at Jihoon, clearly confused. Jihoon only laughed stiffly.

 

"Look- I'm having an exam right now, and I need a mode. Are- you interested in taking that role?"

 

Daniel blinked before smiling widely. "Me?" 

 

Jihoon nodded repeatedly. "I've tried finding someone, but-- it turned out to be harder than I thought."

 

Daniel seemed to be pondering while swinging his legs.

 

Jihoon grew impatient. "I'll pay you. You can see it as a part time job."

 

Daniel laughed again and glanced at Jihoon, who looked terribly anxious. "For how long?"

 

"Around 2 months, usually. Of course, I won't disturb your schedule at all. I can come over whenever you're not busy."

 

Daniel was still thinking, while the sports building was already visible from their car.

 

"What do you think?" Jihoon asked to confirm.

 

"Can I have some time to consider?"

 

They arrived at the sports building and Jihoon firmly nodded. "Sure. I won't force you, but I hope I'll get a positive answer."

 

Daniel hummed and handed over his phone towards Jihoon. "Save your phone number there, I'll give you an answer tomorrow."

 

Jihoon obliged and tapped his numbers in Daniel's phone.

 

"All right. Thank you for the ride."

"Please, think about my offer-"

 

Daniel nodded and opened the car's door. He stepped out and walked away to enter the huge courtyard of their university.

 

Jihoon could only hope that Daniel would receive his offer. Fingers crossed.

 

* * *

 

Jihoon was a persistent man. Whatever he wanted, usually, was what he would get.

 

He was biting his colored pencils and vaguely recalled Daniel's tall stature and long legs, ah, *and don't forget* his wide shoulders.

 

Shit. His body was perfect.

 

Jihoon would surely get a full mark if he managed to get Daniel to the model for the clothes he designed. But that man didn't look keen about it.

 

Jihoon tried to think and pulled his laptop closer. Kang Daniel. They were in the same university and Jihoon tried to look further into his name. He opened his own SNS account and found a unique name, rare for a Korean.

 

Kang Daniel.

Chung Ang University.

Sports Science.

 

And- Voila. Jihoon laughed victoriously and opened [that SNS account](https://www.wattpad.com/588507966-jihoon%27s-oneshot-fanfiction-rosy-cheeks-nielwink/page/3). There were a lot of pictures in there and Jihoon paid attention to each one of them, one after another.

 

Whoa. Look at those legs.

 

Jihoon scrolled his phone screen and another picture popped out.

 

Okay. After looking at his SNS account, Jihoon was fixated. He no longer wanted anybody else.

 

Jihoon opened his sketch book and roughly drew an outline with the images he had in his mind. He bit his colored pencils.

 

Shit. He couldn't wait already.

 

Imagining the clothes he made being worn by that tall stature made Jihoon feel all the more restless.

 

* * *

 

The day after, Jihoon who was inside a class got a new message.

 

_*This is Kang Daniel.*_

_*Can we meet?*_

 

Jihoon's eyes blinked rapidly. He quickly replied.

 

Sure.

Where?

I'll be there.

_*Cafe in front of campus?*_

Sure.

What time?

_*My class is over in 10 minutes. *_

Shit. Jihoon hit his head. His own class had just started half an hour ago. _What should I do?_

 

Jihoon decided to ditch the class. He took his backpack and went out of the classroom discreetly. He replied to the message and ran as fast as he could.

 

Okay.

We'll meet in the cafe,

in front of campus in 15 mins.

 

* * *

 

Jihoon arrived in the cafe after Daniel. When he walked into the cafe, Daniel was already there, sitting with a glass of iced americano on his table.

 

"You said in our last chat that your class would be over in ten minutes."

 

Daniel laughed. He examined Jihoon, who pulled a chair across him and sat there. "I was already here. I said that so you wouldn't rush over."

 

Jihoon smiled and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

 

"Too hot?"

 

Jihoon nodded. The summer just got crazier.

 

"I was thinking to order something for you, but I don't know which drink you'd want."

 

Jihoon shook his head and got up from the chair. "Do you want me to order something else for you?"

 

Daniel shook his head and smiled, looking at Jihoon who was walking towards the counter to order his drink. After he was completely away, Daniel laughed. Looking at the rosy blush dusted over Jihoon's cheek made Daniel laugh and said, "So freaking cute."

 

* * *

 

"So?"

 

Daniel nodded. "I just need to be a model anyway, right?"

 

Jihoon nodded eagerly and tried to explain, "I'm just going to take your pictures and give it to the professor to get my marks."

 

Daniel hummed and laughed seeing Jihoon rubbing his chest in relief.

 

"I'll definitely make great clothes for you."

 

Daniel shook his head and said, "Just make something that will give you high marks. Not to be that cocky guy, but any clothes will look great on me."

 

Jihoon wanted to throw the ice cubes that he was chewing on at Daniel. But, he refrained. They just laughed together until a group of students came into the cafe and cheered when they saw Daniel.

 

"Kang Daniel yo!"

 

Daniel laughed widely and got up to shake their hands. Those were his friends. They uniformly wore their faculty jacket, which was in bright red color.

 

"On a date?"

 

Jihoon blinked at it. Did he have to greet Daniel's friends? He turned around in the end, and bowed to greet at them, just to be polite.

 

"Whoa! No wonder, right after the class was over, you-"

"Shut it, just go to your table."

"You're not coming with us?"

 

Daniel laughed and said, "Can't you see that I'm here with someone?"

 

Daniel's friends laughed and made fun of him until they walked to the other end of the cafe for the larger table.

 

"Sorry for that-"

 

Jihoon shook his head and stared at Daniel, who occasionally looked at him as well.

 

"So- when are we going to start this project?" 

"I'll send you my designs tonight. You can take a look at them and give me your opinions."

 

Daniel agreed and handed over a tissue to Jihoon, who blinked confusedly. "There's some chocolate next to your lips."

 

Tch. Totally embarrassing.

 

* * *

 

Jihoon answered Daniel's phone quickly.

 

"Hello..."

 

 _His voice is- low_ , Jihoon thought. "Hi there. Have you seen them?"

 

Daniel hummed. "Sorry to call you so late, I just got back from my training."

 

Jihoon just chuckled and lied down on his comfortable, large bed. "What training?"

 

"I usually run before bedtime."

 

Ahh. Jihoon nodded and heard noises across the line. "What are you doing?"

 

"Opening my track suit, it's too hot in it."

 

Jihoon laughed. "Have you switched on the AC?"

 

"I have, but the university dorm is outrageously hot in summer like this." 

"You live in university dorm?"

 

Hng. Daniel hummed. "I've seen all your sketches."

 

"And?"

"They're great. Honestly, I know nothing about designs, but your sketches are cool."

 

They both laughed and Jihoon hugged his huge body pillow.

 

"Do you want to meet me tomorrow?" Daniel offered.

 

"Do you have the time, though?"

"Of course. Where do you want to meet?"

 

Jihoon pondered and bit his nail. "Can you come to my apartment? I have a small studio in the apartment, so I can immediately do my job and get it done fast."

 

Quiet. Daniel was being silent.

 

"Do you mind that?" Jihoon asked to confirm.

 

"No. Just send me the address tomorrow. I'll be there after class."

 

Jihoon laughed happily. "Sounds great. See you tomorrow."

 

"See you tomorrow."

 

_*Beep.*_

The phone call ended and Jihoon stared at his ceiling in silence. His cheeks were burning. He closed his eyes and-

 

 _*Tring*_.

 

He got a new message. Jihoon quickly opened it.

 

"Good night *bunny icon* hehe"

 

Jihoon laughed and replied, "Hng. Good night *puppy icon*"

 

...

 

* * *

 

...

 

Jihoon sprinted to open his apartment's door. When it opened, his smile automatically appeared. In front of him, there was Daniel, with his black track suit jacket and his large sports bag across his shoulder.

 

"I'm late."

 

Jihoon laughed and shook his head. He opened his door wider and told Daniel to come in. "I've been waiting for you."

 

Daniel stepped inside and right afterwards, his eyes were pampered by the sight of Jihoon's unique furniture. There were colors and shapes in all size and forms on the apartment's walls.

 

"Have a drink." Jihoon handed a can of soda over and pulled Daniel to sit on the couch with him.

 

"Do you live alone?"

 

Jihoon nodded and tried opening his can, but it was difficult- he had hurt the tip of his finger when he was sewing the clothes for weekly assignment.

 

Daniel smiled and helped Jihoon opening his can with a clack. "Your parents?"

 

"They live in Germany, my dad got assigned there."

 

Daniel nodded and sipped his own cola.

 

"Did you just get back home?"

 

Hng. "I went here directly after the training session."

 

Jihoon smiled and stared at Daniel, who already opened his track suit.

 

"So, have you decided which design you're going to pick yet?"

 

Jihoon laughed and nodded. "I was initially going for sports or colorful theme, but- I think you're better in suits or long coats."

 

Daniel almost spit out his drink. "Me-- In suits? Coats?" He still laughed in disbelief.

 

Jihoon finally stood up to bring back his design sketches, then he showed it to Daniel. "Just trust me with this," he firmly said.

 

"Are you sure you'll get great marks with that theme?"

 

Jihoon fell silent momentarily before saying, "The scores are important, but my self satisfaction is more important."

 

Hearing that made Daniel laugh. He teased, "Then you can use me until you're satisfied."

 

Jihoon laughed while feeling pleased and made a firm nod. "I- won't make you regret being involved in this assignment."

 

All right. Daniel believed him.

 

"So when can we start?"

 

Jihoon shrugged and said, "The sooner the better."

 

Daniel moved fast. He had gotten up to his feet, waiting for Jihoon to show the way to his working space. Jihoon was right, after all. The sooner- the better.

 

* * *

 

Daniel looked sideways when he noticed that Jihoon was getting closer to him. With the measuring tape in his hand, Jihoon leaned in and touched Daniel's arm.

 

"Your arms are quite long."

 

Okay, that was a compliment. Jihoon recorded all the measurements and walked closer again. "Open your arms for me."

 

Daniel blinked repeatedly and thought that he had misheard. "Pardon?"

 

"Open your arms, for me." Jihoon snickered and started measuring Daniel's chest as the latter held his breath.

 

Too close.

Too long.

Daniel closed his eyes when he felt Jihoon's hair strands against his cheeks. When Jihoon's hand- touched-

 

"Breathe."

"Hhhhhh~"

 

Jihoon laughed at Daniel, whose face turned so red in no time.

 

"Why did you even hold your breath?" Jihoon asked without removing his eyes from his notebook. "Your size can change if you hold your breath too long."

 

Daniel scratched his nape. Then what should he do? There was next to no space between them and-

 

"I'm going to measure your hips now-"

"Wh- What!?"

"Why are you yelling?"

"I was shocked."

 

Jihoon giggled amusedly before covering his face with his notebook.

 

Daniel could only look at Jihoon in amazement as the latter laughed unrestrictedly with his round, pink cheeks.

 

"I mean- I never ordered a tailor-made clothes for myself. All of my clothes are ready to wear stuffs."

 

"And?" Jihoon was still laughing.

 

"I was just shocked- You were too close and you touched my- I mean..."

"So I can't touch you?"

 

Daniel fell silent. His eyes stared straight at Jihoon, who was still giggling while looking at Daniel.

 

"You can-"

"Are you sure I can?"

 

Daniel nodded and opened his arms. "You can touch me- all you want."

 

Okay. Daniel sounded totally ambiguous just now. After Daniel spoke, they both got silent and tried to break their eye contacts.

 

"-kward-"

"Hng? What did you say?"

 

"This feels a little awkward," Daniel said frankly. He scratched his nape and looked at Jihoon, who finally chuckled in a small voice.

 

"All right, I'll continue the measurement. Do you want me to play some music? Maybe it can help us being less awkward."

 

Daniel nodded to agree and observed Jihoon, who focused on picking a song.

 

"What kind of music do you like?"

 

"Mmmm-" Daniel was thinking.

 

"Or, what kind of song do you often sing?"

"My faculty anthem."

 

Jihoon laughed and picked his favorite song instead. "This is my favorite."

 

"What's the title?"

 

When he noticed that Jihoon came back to approach him again, Daniel opened his arms. They were both more relaxed this time.

 

"The title is- [Good Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eEKBME1-rjE)," Jihoon answered before putting his arms around Daniel to measure his chest. "Turn around."

 

Daniel complied, this time he felt Jihoon's hand measuring his shoulders. "Who's the singer?"

 

"His name is RL."

 

Daniel, with his back facing Jihoon, looked over his shoulder in confusion. "His name is RL?"

 

Jihoon hummed and turned Daniel's body around again to face him. "I like the song. The music video is a little cruel though."

 

Daniel frowned and waited until Jihoon continued.

 

"It's about a rich man with free life, having a lot of partners, until he met someone kind."

"And then?"

"They dated, and the man became good, a good man."

"Happy ending, then?"

 

Jihoon shook his head. "There was a scene, with that man bringing a ring and all suited up, but the place he went to turned out to be his lover's funeral."

 

Daniel cringed and shook his head. "I hate sad endings."

 

"Me too." Jihoon laughed and put the measuring tape around Daniel's hips as the man stood ramrod straight.

 

"What is your favorite film genre?" Daniel asked.

 

Jihoon, who was busy measuring, finally lifted his head and blinked. "What?"

 

"What's your favorite movie- the genre?"

 

Jihoon rubbed his cheeks as they felt burning, before glancing sideways. "I love horror."

 

Daniel frowned reflexively.

 

"You don't like them?"

 

Daniel shook his head and murmured in a small voice, "Then we can't watch a movie together."

 

Jihoon, who was measuring the length of Daniel's legs, actually heard it clearly, but he chose not to answer. He just smiled and tried to pat his cheeks, which felt like burning up again.

 

What happened with his AC today?

 

* * *

 

Daniel tried to run away from Jaehwan, who kept bothering him.

 

"I heard you were on a date with a boy with the prettiest limpid eyes in a cafe last week?"

 

Daniel shook his head and tried to pull his thick coat's zipper.

 

"No wonder you've been ignoring me all this time."

 

Daniel laughed and lightly hit Jaehwan's head as the latter pouted.

 

"So what are you doing right now?"

"Going."

"Yeah, but where?"

"I'm meeting a friend, you don't know him."

 

Tch. Don't even joke about it. Jaehwan knew all Daniel's friends. Jaehwan knew everything. "Answer me properly, then I'll let you do your business."

 

Daniel laughed amusedly and tried to pull Jaehwan's grip off of his coat's sleeve.

 

"I have an important meeting, okay?"

"With the man on the cafe last week?"

 

Daniel nodded.

 

"I'll tell you about it later."

"When?"

 

Tsk. Daniel clucked his tongue and pinched Jaehwan's steamed bun cheeks.

 

"You talk too much, I'm going-"

"Hold on!"

 

Daniel fell quiet and waited Jaehwan to speak, but the latter turned out to be taking a bottle of cologne from his locker.

 

"I know you're cool, but it's better if you smell good too. Raise your arms!"

 

Daniel laughed and obeyed.

 

Jaehwan rapidly sprayed the cologne on Daniel, before saying, "If you score, I'll be the first one to know, you hear me?"

 

Daniel nodded and waved at Jaehwan, who was laughing.

 

_Good luck to you, buddy!_

 

* * *

 

Daniel ran to the cafe, because he knew that Jihoon was already there. That man was sitting alone with a half-drank glass of iced americano.

 

He didn't notice Daniel. He was busy with the papers containing all sorts of colorful sketches that he had drawn.

 

Daniel took two steps closer, and that man finally lifted his head. With brunet strands of hair falling to his forehead, Jihoon looked at Daniel before flashing a bright laugh. He waved his hand, summoning Daniel to get closer with a wide smile and rosy pink cheeks.

 

"Come over here," he mouthed soundlessly, and Daniel felt hypnotized.

 

Daniel's grip on his sports bag tightened as he was trying to curb down his crazily bouncing heart. His heart knew- that Daniel was weak for this kind of thing.

 

"Did you just finish your training?" Jihoon asked melodiously with his pretty eyes staring full at Daniel.

 

Daniel nodded.

 

"Have a seat first, I'll order a drink for you. A glass of juice for you. Call?"

 

Daniel nodded.

 

"Did you wear a new cologne?"

"H-hng?"

"I like the smell of your new cologne."

 

Jihoon then went away to order the drink and Daniel discreetly murmured with all the gratefulness that he was currently feeling, "Thank you, Kim Jaehwan. I love you."

 

...

 

* * *

 

...

 

Jihoon took a glance at Daniel, who was drinking his fresh juice from the straw. Daniel's thick black hair was messy, and his forehead glistened with a thin layer of swear. 

 

The summer had no signs of ending and that made things hard for Jihoon. But looking at Daniel made Jihoon be slightly more grateful, as he should. At least he wasn't required to have a practice on the yard under this blazing summer sun over his head. 

 

"Are you hungry?" Daniel opened the conversation and looked at Jihoon, who shook his head. "I am, though," he whined. 

 

"Just order something then. We can start talking about my project after you're done eating." 

 

Daniel chuckled happily. "Are you okay waiting for me to eat?" 

 

Jihoon nodded and handed over the menu to Daniel, who read it calmly. He came to focus on his cellphone when two pretty women came to their table. 

 

"Jihoon-ah." 

 

Jihoon lifted his head and his lips thinned into a wide smile. "Sunbaenim." 

 

"Who are you with?" Heera, the tall and pretty woman with refreshing, short hair, whispered to him. 

 

"My friend," Jihoon said and touched Daniel's arm, making the latter lift his face as well. 

 

The two women saw Daniel with widened eyes and Daniel made a small bow. 

 

"Hello-" Daniel greeted them plainly before going back to his menu. He didn't even care when they peeked at his nametag on his tracksuit. 

 

"Jihoon-ah." 

 

Jihoon hummed in response to Daniel. 

 

"I'll order the food." 

 

Jihoon nodded, letting the other man stand to his feet and walk towards the counter. 

 

The two women clearly saw Daniel's long legs and his perfect and tall body. Without any ceremony, they sat beside Jihoon and started hungrily bombarding him. 

 

"Is that your boyfriend?" Heera asked. 

 

"Impossible," Soojin retorted. She was the other girl with long, wavy brown hair.

 

"He's not, sunbae."

 

"What did I tell you? Hehe," Soojin remarked proudly. "So who is he? The student of this uni too?" 

 

Jihoon nodded and glanced at Daniel who was still ordering his food. He sorely wished that Daniel would come back soon. 

 

"Are you two close?"

 

Jihoon shook his head and explained, "I asked him to be my model for Prof. Song's independent assignment." 

 

Their eyes widened eagerly. "Then can we ask him to be our model too?" 

 

Jihoon fell silent. He wanted to refuse. They couldn't. That was the last thing that Jihoon wanted. 

 

"Or give us his number, we'll try on our own." 

 

Jihoon licked his lips and tried to refuse, "But, sunbae-" 

 

"What's wrong with you? Why don't you want to share? He's not your boyfriend anyway, is he?" 

 

Jihoon shook his head no. 

 

"Then why can't we ask him to be our model too? We have different assignments anyway. I'm going to ask him for my summer series." 

 

Jihoon drew a long breath and gripped his phone tight. 

 

"Oh come oooon, give us his number. I never know that you, Jihoon, could be this petty." 

 

Jihoon gave in at the end. He gave Daniel's number and said, "Don't ever spread this, it's just for the two of you."

 

Heera nodded and took out her phone quickly. "I'll approach him with care." 

 

The women laughed from their own fantasies. Jihoon loathed that sight. 

 

"All right, we'll be going now, okay?" 

 

All Jihoon could do was to nod and made a heavy sigh. He knew he didn't act properly. But he didn't like sharing his model with someone else. 

 

Jihoon didn't like sharing Daniel with anyone. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Is there any problem?" 

 

Jihoon shook his head and fiddled with his sketch papers and colored pencil instead. 

 

"Do you want to eat too?" 

 

Another shake. "What color do you like?" Jihoon curtly asked. 

 

"Black, sometimes red."

"Ooh." 

"What's wrong?" 

 

Jihoon shook his head and glanced at Daniel's phone on the table. Would those two send him a message or give him a call later? 

 

"Are you going home right after this?" 

 

Jihoon weakly nodded. His mood was in chaos and he needed some sleep. 

 

"Hey-" 

 

Jihoon snapped his head up in shock when he felt Daniel grabbed his hand on the table. 

 

"Are you okay?" Daniel brushed Jihoon's finger and looked at him worriedly. 

 

"Hng- Just a bit tired."

 

Daniel set aside his half-eaten plate and patted Jihoon's arm. "Then let's get you home." 

 

"But you're eating-" 

"I still have more practice. After taking you home I'll go back to the campus." 

 

Jihoon wanted to ask why. Why would Daniel show so much concern for him?

 

"Where's your car keys?" 

 

Jihoon obliged and gave his car keys to Daniel, who took Jihoon's hand as well as his sports bag from the table's side. 

 

"We're going now," Daniel said as he walked in front of Jihoon. Without letting Jihoon's hand go, he led Jihoon, who was walking behind him while observing his broad shoulders. 

 

"Do you need to take some meds?" 

 

Jihoon shook his head and tightened their grasp. He quickened his pace to be able to walk side by side with Daniel as they left the cafe. He felt anxious, but somehow, when he felt Daniel holding his hand in return- Jihoon became calm and content. 

 

* * *

 

Daniel had just finished his practice when he saw the new message notification in his phone. 

 

_Hello._

_Good evening._

 

 

Daniel narrowed his eyes. Who could that be? He didn't recognize the number. Daniel chose to lock his phone again until a call from the same number came. 

 

"Hello?" Daniel confusedly talked to the phone. He dragged his feet towards his locker and got ready to shower. 

 

"Is this Kang Daniel?" 

"You are speaking to him. Who am I speaking to?" 

"Ah! It's Kim Heera."

"Who?"

"Jihoon's senior whom you met in the cafe this afternoon."

 

Daniel was still puzzled. He scratched his hair before asking, "What's the matter?" 

 

"Can we meet up? There's something important that-"

"With Jihoon too?" 

 

Heera told him no. She invited him to the cafe in front of their campus, just the two of them. 

 

"I have practice this evening. Is there anything urgent?" Daniel started feeling uneasy. He wanted to cut the call as soon as he could. 

 

"Look-" Heera paused for a suspense, "-I'd like to offer you to become my model and-" 

 

"Did Jihoon give you this number?"

 

Heera fell silent.

 

"That's-"

"What did Jihoon say?" 

"He said you were his model and I thought I could-"

 

"Not interested," Daniel cut in, which he continued with saying, "-Good night."

 

 _Beep_. He cut the call and Daniel hissed in irritation. What on earth was Park Jihoon thinking?

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon hugged his body pillow and tried to contact Daniel, but-

 

The line was busy. 

 

Jihoon's eyes dimmed and he slammed he phone annoyedly.  _Who's the one calling him at this hour?_

 

 

Jihoon kicked his blanket until it fell from the mattress and buried his face into his body pillow again. 

 

He was upset. Angry. Sad. And- jealous.

 

Daniel was his model.

Daniel was  _his_ muse. 

 

But why would someone else want him?

 

* * *

 

 

It had been five days since they last met. Daniel waited for Jihoon to contact him, whereas Jihoon waited for Daniel to come over. 

 

They only exchanged messages several times, and somehow they both knew that there was a distance between them now. Daniel thought that Jihoon would give him to someone else, while Jihoon thought that Daniel had agreed to become someone else's model. 

 

Idiots, both of them were. 

 

Jihoon touched the mannequin in front of him and saw Daniel's shirt that he had completed. The shirt came in two colors. Jihoon only had to finish the trousers and the long coat for Daniel. 

 

His face cringed in irritation as he touched the light blue shirt. 

 

"Why did he not contact me?" 

 

Wanting to see, but not knowing how to tell him. Jihoon sighed heavily until he dared himself to make a call. 

 

He didn't care. Jihoon wanted to see him. He didn't care. Jihoon wanted to hear his voice. 

 

"Hello-" 

 

Jihoon nervously blinked as he heard Daniel's cold voice greeting him. "Hello..." 

 

And then, silence. 

 

Jihoon rubbed his temple and tried thinking until his eyes caught the sight of his handmade shirt, wrapping around the mannequin. He had an idea. 

 

"Are you busy?"

"No."

"Want to meet up?" 

 

Daniel paused before answering, "Aren't you the busy one? Why are you asking me instead?" 

 

Daniel was angry. Jihoon could hear it dripping from his sharp tone. 

 

"Can you come? To my apartment?" 

"When?" 

"If you can, now?" 

"Hhhh-" 

 

Jihoon shut his eyes in fear when he heard Daniel's long sigh. 

 

"I'll go there after practice."

 

Jihoon hummed and bit his lip. 

 

"End the call," Daniel ordered.

 

"You first-"

 

"Okay, will do." And-

 

 _Beep._ Daniel really did end the call. He must have been furious. 

 

* * *

 

Jihoon opened his apartmen's door to see Daniel who really did fulfill his words. He was standing there with his crimson jacket and the sports bag that he was so fond of. 

 

"What do you want?" His face was cold. There was no hint of any smile there. 

 

"Come in." Jihoon opened the door wider and asked Daniel to go into his apartment. 

 

Daniel complied. He entered without sound and sat on the couch before Jihoon offered him to. 

 

"Do you want something to dri-"

"I won't be staying long, just tell me your business." 

 

Jihoon bit his lip again and he felt like being so close to tears. It sounded so cold, the words sounded so harsh. "Your shirt- I've finished it. Do you want to try them on?" 

 

Daniel showed a lopsided smirk before saying, "Because my shirt was finished- that was why you gave my number to someone else and served me to be their model?" 

 

Jihoon shook his head, but Daniel wasn't looking at him. He already went past Jihoon and entered Jihoon's working space.

 

"Make haste, finish everything quickly." 

 

Jihoon soundlessly sobbed and wiped the corner of his eyes roughly.

 

So cruel. Kang Daniel was really cruel. 

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon held his breath when he saw Daniel's bare upper body. His shoulders were wide. His arms were toned, and-

 

"Where's the shirt?" 

 

Jihoon handed the shirt over to Daniel and walked closer to assist him wearing it. He touched the collar of the shirt and caressed it. "Is it comfortable?"

 

"Hm." 

 

Jihoon looked downwards and tried to button the shirt. 

 

"I'm sorry-"

 

Daniel didn't answer. He only glued his eyes on Jihoon, who was staring down with his fingers busily buttoning up the shirt that Daniel was wearing.

 

"They- forced me and asked for your phone." 

 

Daniel still stayed quiet. 

 

"They're my seniors, and-"

 

Grab. Jihoon's head snapped up in shock when he felt Daniel's hand grabbing Jihoon's moving arm as he was still buttoning the shirt. 

 

"Do you want me to be their model?" 

 

Jihoon shook his head and looked into Daniel's eyes, which still looked too sharp. 

 

"Do you want them- to touch me like you did?" 

 

Jihoon shook his head again. His nose felt burning, he wanted to cry. "Did you accept their invitation?" he asked, desperation evident in his voice. 

 

Daniel sighed and stopped grabbing Jihoon's arm. 

 

Jihoon panicked. Why didn't Daniel answer his question? 

 

"Niel-"

"They kept pestering me."

"And?"

"They even came to my campus building."

 

Jihoon blinked miserably and stared at Daniel, who reached out to brush Jihoon's cheeks before saying, "But I told them- that I didn't want to model for anyone, except Park Jihoon." 

 

Jihoon's eyes widened, and Daniel's smile finally appeared. 

 

"I don't like anyone touching me, that's why- don't pass me to anyone else." 

 

Jihoon blinked and his breath ragged as he noticed how Daniel closed their distance. 

 

"I don't like anyone looking at my body, that's why- don't give me to them." 

 

Jihoon nodded and put his hand on Daniel's chest as the latter leaned closer. 

 

"Jihoon-ah."

"H-hng?"

"Don't ever do it again-" 

 

Daniel stretched his arms and put them around Jihoon's waist, pulling him closer, and continuing, "-I'll be furious if that ever happens again."

 

Jihoon blinked as he saw Daniel leaning his face in.

 

"Answer me."

"Hng."

"In words."

"I- won't do it again." 

 

Kiss. Hmmn. 

 

Jihoon shut his eyes close when Daniel kissed him deeply, leaving the sound of caressing pair of lips to his ears. His arms moved to wrap around Daniel's shoulders, as the taller male took his waist closer protectively. 

 

His body was large. 

 

And warm. 

 

Jihoon tilted his neck and deepened their increasingly demanding kiss. He could feel Daniel's hand rubbing waist, and that made him feel lightheaded.

 

Jihoon was swept away. The kiss grew softer before growing intensely rough. Jihoon wanted nothing else but to wrap his legs around Daniel and pulled him down to the bed, but- 

 

The kiss ended. 

 

Jihoon calmed his breath down as his eyes traveled all over Daniel, who was staring back at him. 

 

"Your cheeks- they're pretty." 

 

Jihoon was still panting. He closed his eyes again when Daniel leaned to kiss Jihoon's both cheeks gently. The blush dusted his cheeks grew into deep red and that made Daniel lose his mind. 

 

"Jihoon-ah."

"Y-yes?"

"Let's date." 

 

Jihoon still had his eyes closed, feeling Daniel's kisses on his cheeks and eyes. 

 

"I want to date you, how about you?" 

 

Jihoon's eyes slowly fluttered open. He touched and rubbed the mole under Daniel's eye before saying, "I want it too-" He nodded and let Daniel pull his body closer once again. 

 

"Part your lips and have my kiss." 

 

Jihoon complied, he opened his mouth and quickly responded back to Daniel's deep tongued kiss. 

 

They were dating. Daniel and Jihoon were dating. 

 

Daniel and his tall body would belong to Jihoon and-

 

Jihoon and his rosy cheeks would belong to Daniel.

 

Starting today- and forever more.

 

...

 

END


	2. Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. Unbetaed. 
> 
> **WARNING: R18 EXPLICIT SMUT. No actual plot. Don't read if you're underage. XD**

 

* * *

 

 

...

 

_~ Extra ~_

 

 

Jihoon waited for Daniel in front of his faculty building. He was ready with a can of cold drink. Turning left and right, he tried looking for Daniel's figure among a bunch of Sports Science students who just exited the building.

 

They were all wearing the same jacket, but he wouldn't be a Park Jihoon if he couldn't find his boyfriend among those men. Daniel looked dashing, sticking out with his pale skin and fair hair. He ran towards Jihoon with his sports bag, slinging over one of his shoulder just like usual.

 

"Did I make you wait too long?" Daniel greeted him with a wide grin and sweaty forehead. 

 

"Just 10 minutes."

"Let's go now?" 

 

Jihoon nodded and gave his car keys to Daniel. He walked around the car to get into the passenger's seat and put on his seat belt quickly. 

 

"Jihoonie is tired, heung?" Daniel leaned in and brushed Jihoon's hair as the latter laughed so openly. 

 

"I'm not a baby whose hobby is to whine from exhaustion." Jihoon pinched Daniel's cheeks, as the other man started up the car. 

 

"Captain Daniel is all ready, we're going to set sail." 

 

 

Jihoon simply laughed to respond Daniel's call and opened his can of cold drink. He gave it to Daniel, who took it with one hand and focused his eyes on his driving task. 

 

"Thank you, sweetheart." 

 

Jihoon didn't answer. He just opened his bag and pulled out a his half-completed sketch. He focused on checking his drawings and let Daniel hummed a song beside him while one of his hand kept stroking Jihoon's crown. 

 

Daniel smiled. He knew Jihoon would be very focused when it was about his assignments. That was why he chose to stay silent and went on the trip in comfortable silence. 

 

Towards Jihoon's apartment. 

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon rolled his white shirt's sleeves as soon as they arrived at the apartment. The weather was way too hot. How Daniel could possibly wear his large coat in this kind of hot weather was beyond him. 

 

"I'm taking a shower first," Jihoon said without turning around. He already knew that Daniel followed him into the room. "What are you doing?" he asked while laughing. 

 

"Washing my face," Daniel said as he had the gall to do so. 

 

Jihoon clucked his tongue and was about to grumble, but Daniel moved faster. He pulled Jihoon to enter the bathroom and said, "You just take your shower, I'll wash my face on the sink." 

 

Jihoon hit Daniel's arm as the taller male chuckled with a wide grin. Jihoon opened the shower curtain and tried to ignore Daniel, who followed him closely still. 

 

"Did you know- pull up?" 

 

 _Huh?_ Jihoon took a step back when Daniel walked even closer, trapping him against the wall and too Jihoon's wrist. 

 

"W-what?" 

"Hold the bar." 

 

Jihoon was an idiot for following Daniel's script. He held the steel bar close to his head and confusedly blinked as he saw Daniel doing the same thing. 

 

"People called this pull-ups, but this is actually a love game." Daniel grabbed Jihoon's leg and rubbed it. "Stay there."

 

"What are you doi-" Jihoon's remark was cut short when Daniel started doing the pull ups and smirked at him seductively. 

 

"Chuu~ like this."

 

Jihoon smiled and wanted to look sideways, but Daniel- 

 

Kissed him. 

 

Jihoon couldn't hold onto the bar and he let Daniel pulled him closer. He snickered happily and wrapped his legs around Daniel's, who was pushing him against the sink counter. Jihoon kept the kiss going while his hand proactively unzipped Daniel's pants. Daniel closed his eyes and let Jihoon kissed his white column. 

 

"To the bed?" 

 

Jihoon hummed and removed Daniel's coat from the owner. Inside the coat, Daniel only wore a loose, sleeveless black T-shirt. They both went back to the searing heat of their kiss and Jihoon let Daniel opening his white shirt. 

 

Jihoon gasped when he felt Daniel's hand moved in to caress his chest and tummy. 

 

"You have to work out more often," Daniel whispered before nibbling Jihoon's ear.

 

Jihoon laughed and didn't fight back when Daniel pushed to lay him on the bed. "Hey, Kang- You should've known... Working out doesn't always have to be in the field. We can do it on the bed too." 

 

Daniel chuckled naughtily and followed Jihoon to climb to the bed. Under him, Jihoon was panting with his blushing cheeks and almost completely unbuttoned. Daniel finally took off his loose sleeveless T-shirt and let Jihoon have the full view of his bare torso. 

 

"I should've practiced tonight," Daniel said with his hand on the edge of Jihoon's jeans' button. 

 

"Do you want to go back to the campus and go on a practice there?" 

 

Daniel laughed sneering and- it was open. Jihoon's jeans' button. "I'm still sane enough to pick you instead of my practice." 

 

Jihoon stared at Daniel and reached out to touch the taller male's ear. "I told you- you didn't have to be on the field to work out." 

 

"I usually work out until I'm out of breath, though." 

 

Jihoon laughed half annoyedly and slipped his hand under the hem of Daniel's track pants. "Don't challenge me. Whether it's your breath or your energy, I can do it until they're completely spent up."

 

Jihoon tugged Daniel's neck, asking him to lean down for a kiss. They both moved passionately. Both Jihoon's jeans and Daniel's pants were flying about, removed from their bodies. 

 

It was summer. This kind of activity would always make things heating up. 

 

Daniel pinned Jihoon's body and gasped when their cocks met down there. Jihoon's eyes flew shut when Daniel naughtily rubbed them on purpose. 

 

He wanted to moan. This was crazy. They were both sweating and Jihoon gradually parted his legs wider. He wrapped his arms around Daniel's hips and begged him to quickly enter, satisfying him. 

 

This wasn't their first sex. But the beautiful sensation and the maddening passion that they felt still burned strong like the first time. 

 

Daniel put down his hand to brush Jihoon's thigh and put his cock slowly inside. It wasn't in, not yet. Daniel only smeared Jihoon with the transparent fluid of his pre, that had been leaking out without being noticed. 

 

"This is gonna hurt-" 

 

Jihoon shook his head and bit his lips impatiently. He knew that after the initial pain, the pleasure would follow as long as the game was on. Jihoon let Daniel part his thighs wider.

 

Daniel gasped when Jihoon trapped his lower body with crazy strength of his thighs. Daniel pushed in and-

 

"Aghh-" Jihoon made a faint moan. His lips were parted and his face utterly flushed. 

 

Daniel pushed himself inside, and the clenching response from Jihoon's body only heightened the pleasure.

 

Daniel asked to move and Jihoon gave the permission. They began to move, slow and filled with breathy, ambiguous moans from Jihoon, who had his eyes shut, enjoying every kiss from Daniel that showered him viciously. 

 

Jihoon's cock hardened to a mast, and Daniel happily obliged to pamper it. He stroke Jihoon's calmly and started doing it faster in vertical moves. It made Jihoon lose his mind. Jihoon was reduced to a moaning mess, begging Daniel to move his hips faster. 

 

Daniel obeyed. He stood straight and held Jihoon's hips so that he could bury himself completely inside Jihoon.

 

Jihoon moaned hungrily and closed his pretty eyes. Daniel knew this wasn't enough. Jihoon was strong for this kind of thing, they kept doing it until Daniel pulled Jihoon up and asked him to be on his fours. 

 

Jihoon's arms felt like limping, but he obeyed. He let Daniel caress his back and putting his cock back in and- 

 

"Agh- Hnngh, Niel- aghh." 

 

Daniel knew that this was Jihoon's favorite part. Jihoon kept his weak arms straight as he buried his face on the pillow. Jihoon also moved with the rhythm, following Daniel who was already throwing his head back, veins popping on his neck. 

 

It was crazy. They were both crazy when Jihoon who still moved, suddenly turned around and pushed Daniel to lay down on his back. Daniel closed his eyes and reached his strong looking arms with all those visible veins to brush Jihoon's thigh. He attempted a provocation, and he did it. 

 

Jihoon bounced faster and his pants became even more ragged. "Hhng- hhng- hngh! Niel-" 

 

Daniel knew that Jihoon would come. He moved and stroke Jihoon's faster and waited until he cummed.

 

Jihoon couldn't get any crazier as he felt Daniel pumped his cock and kissed his swollen lips. He closed his eyes, unable to move anymore. He asked for Daniel's help who kept stroking Jihoon's cock in his hand. 

 

He saw white. White flashed before his eyes, and- 

 

"Hnghhh!" 

 

Daniel's pump slowed down and Jihoon was out of breath. Sex with Daniel always made him feel crazy and drunk. His score was 1 and Daniel was still 0. That man was that strong, it wasn't easy to make him climax soon. 

 

Daniel pecked Jihoon and asked Jihoon to flip around. "You don't have to move, just let me do the work." 

 

Jihoon obeyed and let Daniel hold his body. Sometimes, Daniel kissed Jihoon's white back and nibbled it. Daniel soon got into his moans, and unfortunately, Jihoon's cock had began to get stiff once again. 

 

"Shit-" Jihoon cussed. However, he finally closed his eyes and tried moving as much as he could until Daniel could finally release all his pent up desires. 

 

Daniel moaned heavily and Jihoon felt warmth exploded inside him. Daniel pushed himself deeper and let his cock slowly pull out, warming Jihoon up. 

 

Daniel laughed with beads of sweat on his forehead. His black hair was damp and he took Jihoon's fingers against his lips. He closed his eyes and kept kissing Jihoon's round fingers.

 

"Baby-"

"Hm?"

"How can I stop?" 

 

Jihoon laughed at Daniel's whine. He finally let his arm down to touch Daniel's limp and wet member. Jihoon looked at Daniel and tried to answer him with the best solution. 

 

"Actually, don't. Don't stop." 

 

Daniel laughed along with his boyfriend and kissed Jihoon's fragrant hair. Just like always, Daniel's favorite part of Jihoon was his rosy cheeks. Of course Daniel loved everything about Jihoon, but his cheeks were-

 

"Niel~ hahahaha!" 

When he laughed, his cheeks blushed. 

 

"Daniel!" 

When he got angry, his cheeks blushed.

 

"Stop it, Daniel!" 

When he felt shy, his cheeks blushed deeper, and-

 

"Hnghh- Niel-" 

When he gasped and moaned.... Daniel could've sworn that there was nothing he wouldn't give to comply to Jihoon's whims.

 

He could see Jihoon's round cheeks, dusted with rosy blush, added to his panting breath and glistening skin with sweat. 

 

Daniel knew he had obtained one of the best things that could ever happen to him and kept Jihoon in his embrace. 

 

"Niel."

"Hng?" 

 

Jihoon, who was inside Daniel's arms, looked up at him. "I love it- the love game." 

 

Daniel laughed and hugged Jihoon closer. They took a rest and got ready for the next round. 

 

Things might get slower this time, though. Jihoon added his handmade tie that he sewn for Daniel. Daniel was pretty sure that the tie wouldn't be wrapped around Daniel's neck. 

 

But around- 

 

Hhhh~ Daniel sighed heavily and showed a lopsided grin. 

 

It was enough that they both knew. 

 

How wild, and how long that night was. 

 

It was enough that- they both knew. 

 

...

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! All done! 
> 
> IDK if this counts as fluff hahahaha. But enjoy another translation from @ddecember28 (look for it in twitter!)'s works. 
> 
> At least it's not one of those things that ended in angst. :")

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you love this~ It's hard to find ayu's fluff I swear. :'(((( 
> 
> Comments will be very appreciated ahhh


End file.
